


Youth

by sunsunharmony (starsforsin)



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Blind Date, Coming of Age, Dreams, Friendship, High School AU, M/M, Passion, Pining, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, Sunghoon figure skater, Sunghoon idol trainee, Unrequited Love, arranged date, jay young fashion designer and entrepreneur, mainly sunsun with a bit of one-sided sunjay on the side, sunoo make-up enthusiast, this is introspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsforsin/pseuds/sunsunharmony
Summary: "If you repeat something over and over again, it loses its meaning"Sunghoon, troubled by his real passion and had no time for romantic pursuits, got arranged for another date by his mother. Expecting a girl and ready to flunk this date too, Sunghoon met a bright and handsome guy, Sunoo, the first date who said "Let's cut through this bullshit and call this off, let's just tell our parents we had fun and then never talk again." He happily agreed, not knowing that Sunoo would mean more to him than he ever thought.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Park Jongseong | Jay, Kim Sunoo & Park Sunghoon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	1. Autopilot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sunsun fic so please bear with me ^^ it's also the first time I have a completed outline, so I most likely won't abandon this work :)
> 
> Although some parts are based on real life, this is fictional! Let's not take ships too seriously. 😊 This fic might be a cliche lol it's inspired by kdramas I've watched: A Love So Beautiful and Record of Youth. 
> 
>   
> This work has not yet been proofread so please forgive the errors! I'm also not a native speaker.

_“If you repeat something over and over again, it loses its meaning.”_

Sunghoon was an obedient child. His father had trained him to sit up straight or else he wouldn't be able to watch a cartoon, that was why his posture had always been great. 

Sunghoon was an obedient child. His mother once suggested figure skating, and he had been gliding on ice for 7 years already. 

Of course, Sunghoon wasn't good at it at first, but over the years, figure skating was something that had grown on him, something that was comfortable for him. 

Sunghoon was really an obedient type, so when his mother and father arranged for him to meet a potential partner, he went albeit reluctantly, despite his lack of desire for women or men as of the moment. He'd been worrying about the upcoming skating competition and his actual dreams--or lack thereof. Everyday, he felt like he was going through the motions, the routine. He would go to school, then to figure skating practice to prepare for competitions, do his homework, and then repeat. He was quite a famous player for his skills and looks, which he was aware of, so he didn't mind having fans. They didn’t bother him that much anyway. Don’t get him wrong— He loved his mother, and he didn't resent her for suggesting figure skating. He liked being good at something, the feeling he got while gliding on ice filled him with thrill— Or at least it used to be like that.

Nonetheless, Sunghoon was comfortable with the routine. He liked his life just as it was. But did he really? 

_"If you repeat something over and over again, it loses its meaning."_

Maybe it was because he was a teen and in the coming of age part of his life, lately he'd been like his life was on autopilot without a direction. He wanted something more besides ice skating, yet he didn’t know what that thing was. Was he losing passion for figure skating? If figure skating wasn't meaningful to him anymore, then he'd be so lost. And it terrified him. So he always practiced, afraid of losing his love for figure skating. 

Thus, with his dilemma on his passion and all these thoughts he was having, unlike boys his age, he did not have time for thinking of romantic pursuits. His mom did not think of these date arrangements solely as a romantic search, though, for it was business in nature as well no matter how much she denied it. Sunghoon was not of marrying age yet, so his mother had always tried to disguise her and her husband's ulterior motives as “helping Sunghoon make friends,” but Sunghoon had been on enough dates with daughters of his father's business partners to see that these arrangements were just to build or strengthen his father’s networking circles and also eventually help Sunghoon find a wise and desirable match in the future.They also figured that since Sunghoon had trouble making friends, he’d even have a harder time finding a girlfriend and future partner in life. Yet, despite knowing this, Sunghoon still agreed and continued to comply, because he loved his mother, and it was just occasional. Additionally, he was smart enough to find a loophole to get away with its consequences. 

Sitting comfortably in a corner by a tall window in a chic cafe, Sunghoon activated a button inside of his head while waiting for the girl he was meeting that day. It was as if he executed a program in his brain named "blind date.exe," which he had meticulously developed over the course of numerous dates. Okay, it was only 6 dates so far in the past year, but it was enough sample for him. The program contains codes and commands on how to act nicely but as boring as possible, making the other person lose interest in him. Clicking this button would make him go to another autopilot, so he wasn’t nervous or annoyed. Smile politely, let the girl do all the talking, share just enough information about himself that the other person wouldn't keep wanting for more but are also left not knowing what else to say. Most of the time the girl would politely end the date, and those who reached out afterwards hadn’t lasted since Sunghoon is the worst in texting and calling, and he had the perfect excuse for replying late or when they ask for another date. “Sorry, I was in figure skating practice.” “I can’t go, I have a figure skating practice.”

His mother can’t use this against him, though, since he only agreed with these arranged dates as long as it wouldn’t interfere with his figure skating. This was maybe one of the reasons why he chose to continue this sport. It made him feel more in control of his life and feel free.This way, he and his parents were both happy. 

"Excuse me, are you Park Sunghoon?" Somebody said, interrupting his thoughts. Sunghoon looked up. In front of him was a guy with smiling and sparkling eyes, dressed in an oversized shirt and ripped jeans. For a second, Sunghoon was left speechless by the visual of the boy in front of him, but he quickly regained his senses and said that yes he is Park Sunghoon. 

"Oh good. Sorry I was late." The handsome guy took a seat, which confused Sunghoon. Sunghoon was certain that he was supposed to meet a girl, but now that he thought about it, his mother didn't say anything about him meeting a girl. His mother did tell him a name, but he wasn't listening. 

The handsome guy in front of him put his hands together, looked at him, and gave him a sweet smile. "Let's cut through this bullshit and call this off, let's just tell our parents we had fun and then never talk again."

Sunghoon was confused; this was not in the "blind date.exe" program in his head. 

Seeing Sunghoon's confusion, the boy said, "I mean we both know that this isn't going anywhere and we don't actually like these arranged dates. Do you?" Sunghoon, who was taken aback, was finally able to shake his head.

"Well then. Let's just call it a day, we'll both just tell our parents that everything went great and never contact each other again." 

It was a lucrative offer. An unexpected one, but it was nice for him to know that he wasn't the only one who didn't really fancy these arranged dates. "Cool" was all Sunghoon could say. 

"Great! Okay, before I go and meet up with my friends, let's agree on the details of this date so that our story is solid." 

\---- 

Sunghoon didn't know what to do with his free time. He always scheduled these dates during Sundays where he normally had training practices from three until seven p.m, so that he had an excuse to refuse if a date wanted to do something else afterwards. Yet it was only 1 PM. His phone beeped and there was a message from his team's group chat. 

_Training is cancelled today since coach is sick and the rink is closed due to maintenance._

Sunghoon sighed. He was never this free on a Sunday. Normal teenagers would probably be enjoying this day, hanging out. Unfortunately Sunghoon didn't have any friends he could hang out with. Of course, he had friends in school, but he didn't get close enough with them to be hanging out outside school since he always had to go to skating practice. Meanwhile, he only got to meet his team members during training and competitions. He didn't have one friend he could call his best friend. 

So he just went home, and figured he would watch some t.v and do stretches.

_Kim Sunoo is probably enjoying this day with friends._

This thought came to him suddenly as he was stretching. He was able to get Sunoo's name before he dashed off, probably off to do something fun with his friends. If Sunghoon was being honest, he envied Sunoo a little bit. He looked so happy to meet his friends, and Sunghoon wished he could be the same. 

_Kim Sunoo. The name sounds familiar._

Sunghoon pondered. It seemed he knew who that guy was, but he couldn't quite remember. 

The door opened and Sunghoon's mother came in with a box of donuts. "Oh, Sunghoonie, you're home early? You didn't have practice today?" Sunghoon's mother said as she placed her bag and the box of Krispy Kreme, Sunghoon's favorite, on the counter top in the kitchen. 

"Unfortunately." He said as he sat down and picked a honey glazed donut. 

"So how was the date?" Sunghoon's mother smiled expectantly. 

"It was good. We ate pasta, talked a little bit. He's a real nice guy too. We also exchanged socials." The last statement made Mama Park's eyebrows raise and lips curl up, surprised by such progress on Sunghoon's part. Of course, she didn't know that Sunghoon and Sunoo didn't actually eat pasta, and they didn't exchange socials. Sunghoon barely used his social media anyways. 

"Great! So when's the next date?" She asked, oblivious to the lie. 

"Hmm, he didn't set a date, but I told him he just needs to let me know so that I can make time for it considering my training." It was true that they didn't set another date, but they both agreed to say to their parents that the other person seemed to be willing to but it was the other person's call on where and when to date next. This way, their parents won't nag them. 

"Oh that's not bad." It was quite an improvement, too, in his mother''s perspective. Usually, Sunghoon didn't consider scheduling another date with the same person. At least this time, Sunghoon was open to the idea of a second date. "But it' s okay, I'm sure you'll get to talk about it in school." 

"Why?" Sunghoon stopped eating his donut. 

"Oh, you didn't get to talk about this in your date? He goes to your school as well. He's one year below you. I believe he's in class 2-3. I'm pretty sure I told you about this before." 

"Ah, I must have forgotten." He quickly took another bite to hide his embarrassment. 

Sunghoon's mother smiled and ruffled her son's hair. "Silly son." Then she went ahead to get some juice in the fridge. "I must say, that Sunoo boy is a charming one, I met him last week while I was there in their home. He made me laugh so hard. And he's very handsome, don't you think?" 

Sunghoon remembered the first time he saw Sunoo—the light gloriously touched his creamy skin, his eyes were like a lake under a sunny day, and his smile was enough to blind Sunghoon. 

"Yeah. He's handsome." Sunghoon said in a trance. 

Mama Park grinned as it's the first time Sunghoon seemed sincere in acknowledging a date's appearance. _It's indeed an improvement._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The quote "If you repeat something over and over again, it loses its meaning" is a line from Phil Kaye's poem, "Repetition." 
> 
> I also post this on Twitter @sunsunharmony so you can also read it from there. You can also follow me there to know when this is updated. Chapter 2 will be out this week! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I love kudos and comments, they keep me going.The comments do not need to be long. Even just a keyboard smash or emojis will do 💕


	2. Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Sunghoon and Sunoo agreed they would never meet again, Sunghoon saw Sunoo four times the week after that. It was not like Sunghoon was counting. Or was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with chapter 2! I wanted to post this earlier but the responsibilities I avoided by writing chapter 1 caught up on me during the weekend ;n; but anyways, it's here!

Although Sunghoon and Sunoo agreed they would never meet again, Sunghoon saw Sunoo four times the week after that. It was not like Sunghoon was counting. Or was he?

The first one was on Tuesday; two days had passed since Sunghoon’s date with Sunoo, and Sunghoon just finished eating lunch. He was curious for a bit about Sunoo, and a little part of him wanted to pass by the second year classrooms to see Sunoo again. _“I’d just confirm if he really is my school mate. That’s all. It’s totally not weird and perfectly normal. Even if I agreed we’d never talk again.”_ Sunghoon thought, as he sat on his table, surrounded by two of his classmates, Jay and Jake, as they waited for the bell to ring for lunch time to end and the afternoon activities to start. He totally was not paying any attention to Jay and Jake’s chatter.. He wanted to ask their opinions or maybe ask if they know a Kim Sunoo, but he didn’t think they were close enough for such questions, and they might think it’s out of character for him.

The bell rang, and their class president, Heeseung, motioned everybody to fall in line and be ready to go to the gym. “Don’t bring food and snacks! Jake! Leave that bag of chips, for Pete's sake, we just had lunch!"

That afternoon, the school was holding the first day of their foundation week celebration. Each class was supposed to give a performance. Thankfully, since Sunghoon was always in figure skating practice, he had an excuse to not participate in their class’s dance presentation. There were some presentations that were dry, some were okay, and some were cringey. 

Sunghoon was quietly watching the first groups to perform and politely clapped for everyone. Nearing boredom, Sunghoon was about to doze off, when he remembered that there was a chance he could see Sunoo perform, that is if he would participate in Class 2-3’s presentation, so Sunghoon tried to stay awake.

The students of class 2-3 were in two rows across the stage and dancing to one of their school’s hymns. The dance steps were simple, and some were just flailing their hands around, but not the guy at the right end of the front row. This guy was dancing like his life depended on it. 

This guy, Sunghoon recognized, was Kim Sunoo. The contrast between Sunoo and his other classmates made everybody in the gymnasium laugh. When the others raised their hands, Sunoo threw his with force. Unlike the others, his back bent when he did a lunge. When his other classmates looked like they wanted it to be over, Sunoo projected and beamed the brightest smile.

Sunghoon eanderingly grinned from ear to ear along with the crowd who were hyped by his performance. He even let out a soft chuckle amidst all the laughter of the school. If this was graded individually, Sunoo would get an A+ and more. It was nice for him to see Sunoo having fun.

\---

The next time Sunghoon saw Sunoo, it was unexpected again. It was a Thursday, and he helped Heeseung carry his classmates’ English projects to the faculty office during recess period. Upon entering the faculty room, he saw Sunoo, with his head down, and Mr. Lee was scolding him. Sunghoon placed his pile of folders on Mrs. Jung’s table and was trying to figure out why Sunoo was in the office. He couldn’t quite hear what Mr. Lee was saying to Sunoo, who was beet red from embarrassment, but Mr. Lee was holding a small envelope adorned with cute blue washi tapes. He was handing it back to Sunoo, when Heeseung called Sunghoon and they headed out.

On their way back to the classroom, Sunghoon passed by two guys talking about Sunoo as they lined up for the water fountain near the faculty room to refill their tumblers. One guy was truly concerned, while the other one was snickering. Sunghoon told Heeseung that he would drink water, and the line was long so he should go back without him, which Heeseung did, allowing Sunghoon to eavesdrop behind the two.

“Oh my my, poor Sunoo.” The mischievous black-haired boy said before laughing.

“It’s your fault, Jungwon. If you didn’t tease him during class, Mr. Lee wouldn’t have found out and Sunoo wouldn’t get in trouble!” The blond guy said.

“It’s not my fault he was not listening to the lesson and that he’s writing a love letter AGAIN, Riki.”

“Oh come on, but you didn’t have to keep getting it from him!” Riki retorted.

“Only if he’d let me read it too. Why is it so unfair that only you can read it?” Jungwon whined as he took his turn in refilling his tumbler.

“Well, I’m the seatmate so it’s not obvious. He’d have you read it when class is over, you dummy.”

“Yah!” Sunghoon heard someone shouted from behind. “You two!”

“Sunoo!!” The two guys left the line, making it Sunghoon’s turn to drink water, “How are you??” 

“You two should’ve been scolded as well,” Sunoo huffed. “But whatever, I was just embarrassed because everybody saw it as Mr. Lee broadcasted to everyone in the class that I was writing a love letter.” 

“Again.” Jungwon said.

“Yeah, as if it’s news anymore. Everybody in the class knows whom it's for and that you’re head over heels for him.” Riki chimed in.

Somebody behind Sunghoon cleared his throat. A tall and stout guy said in a deep voice, “It’s okay, drink more. We got all day.” Sunghoon sensed the sarcasm and fled the scene before Sunoo could recognize him.

\--- 

It was also unexpected when Sunghoon met Sunoo for the third time after the date. It was the late afternoon of the day he saw Sunoo in the faculty room. Classes just finished and Sunghoon was on his way to figure skating practice. He usually walked out of the classroom alone , but he happened to descend the stairs with Jake, as Jay left earlier since he wanted to talk to Heeseung about their project.

“Sunghoon, let’s go to the karaoke!” Jake invited Sunghoon as they descended the stairs, but he didn’t hope that much.

“I’m sorry. Figure skating practice. Competition is around the corner.” Sunghoon said apologetically. Sunghoon thought that Jake was a nice guy for thinking about inviting him, even if they weren’t close friends. Sunghoon’s practice sessions were usually from 6 PM onwards until 9 PM or longer, but since he would have a regional competition coming up, he started going straight to training as soon as classes ended. “Besides, my mom must be waiting for me to pick me up.”

“No, no, it’s okay! I just wanted to invite you just in case.” Jake smiled. “But oh man, I really want to go unwind after that long history quiz. I really have trouble with dates! I mean, I don’t get it. History should not be about memorizing dates. It should be about the significance of what happened in the past. My brain almost exploded from trying to remember all those years and dates.”

Sunghoon let Jake rant as they walked towards the gate. Sunghoon saw Sunoo with Riki and Jungwon near the gate, a few meters before him and Jake , and they were talking to two other guys. As Sunghoon and Jake got nearer, he saw that they were talking to Jay and Heeseung. Sunghoon also recognized the thing that Sunoo was hiding behind his back. It was the letter that he saw Mr. Lee return to Sunoo. _Oh, so he’s giving it to… Jay or Heeseung?_ As they got nearer, Sunghoon heard their conversation.

“Sunoo, you did great last Tuesday!” Heeseung said.

“Of course, he’s in our dance club.” Jay said proudly with a smile.

Sunoo blushed, and he smiled big and thanked them. “Speaking of the dance club, why didn’t you attend last Sunday? We were waiting for you…. And of course for the other senior club members too,” Sunoo made small talk first and said the last bit jokingly, but his eyes didn’t seem like he was joking.

“I had to do something…. About this secret project.” Jay reasoned.

“Ohh,” Sunoo nodded. “By the way, I have something to tell you, can I talk to you in private--”

At this point, Jake was done ranting that he was able to see Jay and Heeseung.

“Jay and Heeseung! You’re still here? Let’s go karaoke! Pleaasseee~” Jake said as he put his arms around the two before noticing Sunoo and his friends. “Oh, I’m sorry. Were you talking?” Jake was sincerely worried he interrupted something important. 

Jay turned to Sunoo. “Oh right. You said you wanted to say something to me? What's the problem? Is it about the dance club? We can talk about it in the club room, I think nobody is there right now.”

Sunoo panicked as Jay and his friends were looking at him. It was one thing to talk to his crush, but it’s definitely a different thing when all his friends were there. “Ah, it was nothing! I’ll just ask the club president. Okay, have fun! Bye!” He blurted out as he dragged his friends to the soccer field. As he was doing so, he met eyes with Sunghoon, and in a second, Sunoo’s eyes went bigger, causing him to drag his friends out there with more force.

“Ouch! Don’t be so harsh!” Jungwon exclaimed. 

“How about the confession---”

“Ssshh!! Shut up Riki!!”

Thankfully, Jay , Jake, and Heeseung were already outside the gates, so they didn’t hear what Riki said. He took another glance in the direction where Sunoo and his friends went. They were already gone. 

He heard Jake call him. “Sunghoon! We’ll go ahead! We’re gonna go to karaoke!” Jake waved.

“We?” Heeseung asked, perplexed. “Aren’t we high school seniors who need to study?”

Putting his arms on Heeseung’s shoulder, Jay solemnly told Heesung, “Life is short, Heeseung. Enjoy it to the fullest.”

Before Heeseung could protest, Jay called Sunghoon. “Do well in your practice, Sunghoon!” Jay and Jake waved at Sunghoon as they dragged Heeseung. 

Sunghoon smiled and waved back at them before they were gone. As he waited for his mom to take him to the skating rink, Sunghoon found himself wishing he went with Jay, Jake, and Heeseung. 

He didn’t know what was happening to himself lately. Although he’d heard other people’s conversations before, it was because he was a naturally quiet and observant guy. He wasn’t one to be interested in gossiping, but just this day, he wilfully eavesdropped in two conversations that didn’t involve him. Usually, he was fine being alone. But right now, he wanted to have a close friendship with people. He wanted to know what it felt like to be doing fun secret projects with someone, having someone cheer you up when you’re down, or having someone to let loose with. However, being someone who had kept to himself all these years, he didn’t know how to make friends.

\-----

Sunghoon didn't plan to eavesdrop for the third time that week. He swore it just happened. 

He usually entered their school building from the back since it was less crowded and more peaceful. However, that Friday, he happened to walk in on Sunoo and Jay talking privately. Jay held Sunoo's letter with his right hand. 

Sunghoon turned around and was about to go to the main entrance of their building. Being a full-pledged eavesdropper was not on his plan for that day. But he heard Jay speak. 

"I'm really flattered, Sunoo. I really am. Thank you. But I'm so sorry I don't feel the same way." 

There was a pause. 

Jay spoke. "I didn’t know that you’ve liked me for two years, and I’m really sorry if I led you on. Don't worry, I won't tell this to anybody. If you want me to stop talking to you, it's okay—" 

"No! No. Let's not be awkward. I still want to talk to you and interact with you in the dance club! I totally understand. I wasn't asking for you to like me back. I just wanted to let you know my feelings." Sunoo said, trying to sound bright, but if one could hear him closely, his voice was quivering. 

"But…” Sunoo spoke again after a few seconds. “I don't think my feelings will change. At least, I don't see it changing so soon. So please, I hope that's okay. I'll keep on liking you. You don't have to do anything. I am not asking anything in return." 

The bell rang, and Sunghoon quickly got out of there to run to the entrance, before Jay and Sunoo could see him. 

\----

It had been almost two weeks since his date with Sunoo, and Sunghoon still couldn't get him out of his mind. It's not that he thought of him 24/7, but he'd find himself wondering about Sunoo during idle and normal moments. He would occasionally see him pass by their classroom with his two friends, most probably to catch a sight of Jay. He would find himself remembering Sunoo's stupendous performance while he was doing his homework and a smile would form on his face.. 

Sunghoon started taking the bus instead of being chaperoned by his mom. He didn’t want to bother his mom further despite his mother insisting, and he’d get more time for himself. He would even probably ditch practice. Or maybe not. Maybe, the next time a classmate invited him to hang out after class, he would have less reasons to not go.

On a boring bus ride to his figure skating practice, Sunghoon found himself opening his Instagram, which rarely happened, and searching Kim Sunoo's name. At first he couldn’t find it, so he checked Jay’s following and found Sunoo’s account. Sunoo didn't have a lot of followers, only around 500, most probably just people from his middle school and high school. Still, Sunoo got more followers than Sunghoon, who had an inactive private account. In Sunoo’s feed, there was a picture of a dog. A frappe. A plate of heart-shaped waffles dripping with maple syrup. Macarons. Five or more pictures of skies and sunsets. A lot of selfies of varying expressions. Even if he wanted to, he was careful not to open any of the pictures so that he wouldn't accidentally like them. That would be so embarrassing for him if Sunoo found out that he was stalking him. In Sunoo's bio, Sunghoon saw a link to YouTube. He clicked it and it directed him to Sunoo’s youtube channel.

Sunoo’s channel’s name was Sunny Sunwoo, which Sunghoon thought reflected Sunoo well, and there were only 28 subscribers. In the channel, there were 3 videos, each was more than 15 minutes long. 

_“Forced my friends to wear make-up but it ended with a mukbang!”_

_“mini make-up haul (goodbye my non-existent savings!)”_

_“My daily skincare and make-up routine (student budget friendly)”_

Sunghoon noticed that the first video, the skincare and make-up routine one, was uploaded 3 years ago, and the gap between each upload was months to almost a year. The last upload was 2 years ago, and it seemed that the account was already abandoned by Sunoo.

Out of curiosity, Sunghoon clicked the first video, the one with Jungwon and Riki in the thumbnail. At first, the video started out slow with Sunoo, Riki, and Jungwon on the floor of what seemed like Sunoo’s bedroom, with a very long introduction and unnecessary information, but Sunghoon found himself still watching, catching on every word Sunoo said. He had no idea what Sunoo was talking about, but he was intrigued. The title said he forced his friends, but in reality, he put on make-up on them gently, carefully explaining the techniques he was using. The changes on Riki and Jungwon’s face seemed minimal, but they indeed looked better, like those idols Sunghoon occasionally watched. After doing the make-up, their chicken and pizza delivery orders arrived, and they did a mukbang, with the excuse of testing out if their lipsticks would last. It didn’t, but they were laughing and making jokes about it and each other.

The video went much longer, and Sunghoon almost missed his stop. Sunghoon didn’t know why, but he felt good and energized that moment. As he got off the bus, he called his mom. 

“Mom, can we have chicken for dinner? Nothing. I felt like craving it. Okay. Yes. Take care too.” 

  
  
  


Meanwhile, in Sunoo’s room, Sunoo was crying and eating a tub of ice cream, watching _The Notebook,_ bawling his eyes out. 

“Sunoo! Your chicken delivery is here!” His mom called for him. Sunoo fetched it while sniffling, passing by his mother in the living room.

“Yah, Sunoo. Why are you crying?”

“It’s just the movie, mom.” He said, then sped back to his room.

“Yah, don’t stay up too late! We have brunch with the Park family tomorrow!”

Sunoo heard what his mother said, but it didn’t register to his brain. His brain was not functioning, and so was his broken heart. He took a bite of a chicken leg and put a spoonful of mint choco ice cream into his mouth, as if these were medicines that could cure his aching heart.

In the middle of his sobfest, Sunoo’s phone vibrated. “I swear, if this notif is from my friends who betrayed me---”

Sunoo saw the notification.

_sunghoon_1208x subscribed to your channel_

“Sunghoon…. PARK SUNGHOON?” Sunoo realized and was confused by how Sunghoon found his channel, if ever this was really the Park Sunghoon that he knew.

He didn’t have a good feeling as another thought came to his mind. 

“Mom? Which Park family are we meeting tomorrow??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite a lengthy chapter~ I'm excited to write the next chapter because we're going to get more interactions between them! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as or more than I enjoyed writing this. If you do, please leave a kudos and comment~ If you want to kudos this many times but cant, how about leaving an emoji below? 
> 
> Hit me up on twitter @sunsunharmony to be updated on when I'm going to post the next chapter or to just be moots and interact with each other!
> 
> 🌼 Anne


End file.
